prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Narikiri Life!
Read further: Video Games is a 3DS game focusing on the ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' series. It was the second 3DS game for the season, released on August 1st, 2013. Like past games, the main goal is to play through the story by completing mini-games, battles, unlocking items, and playing a rhythm game. Released prior to this game was [[Smile Pretty Cure! Let's Go! Märchen World|''Smile Pretty Cure! Let's Go! Märchen World]] and followed by ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''Kawarun Collection. Description Three areas are usable for the player, each with its own features. The player can choose any of the Pretty Cure to play as. Depending on how well the player does, they will gain two or three hearts to use for the two Gachapon to unlock costumes, room objects, items for photos using the 3DS system and Loveads. Each game has three levels of difficulty. For games down on hard mode, a player can gain up to five hearts. Whenever the story line continues, an official image of the group will appear and the character will get a call from someone else to inform them of a Jikochuu. Room The main interface for the players. They can choose to leave the game or head to a different location. As well as switch characters, play with Ai or the Lovely Commune, use the 3DS Camera, change attire, and decorate. Character Switching Choose between one of the four girls to play as. The Lovely Commune interface will change to reflect the current character. Lovely Commune Mini-Game Tapping on the partner, the character will start to type out messages; with the number depending on the difficulty. As the timer starts, the player must match the shadowed icon by selecting it and send the message. The icons are double exclamations points with heart-shaped dots, a bow, hearts, stars, a strawberry, gem, chick, a smile with a tiny heart on the side, a music note and a flower. Ai Mini-Game In the time limit, the player has to play with Ai and fill the bar at the bottom of the screen. The player must select from six objects: a present, horn, drum, rattle, sheep doll and a music note. 3DS Camera Here the player can take a picture of something outside of the game, with various items and objects from within it. Some are obtained through Gachapon, while others can be obtained naturally. These include: Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Makoto/Cure Sword *Rikka/Cure Diamond *Alice/Cure Rosetta *Cure Ace *Sharuru Borders #Plain #Pink with pearls dots and pink and purple gems. On each side is a gold ribbon, and at each corner is a curving red heart lined in silver studs. #Blue ruffled curtains with pearls, diamond-shaped shine spots and roses of sapphire or sky-blue. #Split color of neon yellow and hot pink with dot pattern and cartoon-style stars, music notes, candies and a single lollipop. ''LOVE is written on the bottom. # # #A star-shaped hole lined in purple with lilac spots and a heart at each corner. The bottom part is light pink, while the area behind is is a gradient of several bright colors. #Orange and purple gradient depicting a ghost, orange and yellow stars, a moon, black bats, pumpkin, a single spider and a haunted house with crosses and graves. # # #At each corner are dark green vines and leaf with bright pink, red, blue, orange and yellow flowers. Along with a single large strawberry. #Cure Heart with her face cut out as she poses before a gradient pastel background #Cure Diamond with her face cut out. #Cure Rosetta with her face cut out. #Cure Sword with her face cut out. #Cure Ace with her face cut out. After finishing, the player can also play with the picture by adding colors, stickers, and Loveads. The stickers include: hearts, stars, flowers, gems, sparkle markings, a bow, various messages, a pair of cat ears, a crown and pink eyes. Room Decorating With the Gachapon, the character can unlock various interior items to decorate the room with. These include the wallpaper and floor, wall ornament and side object. Wall and Carpet #A dull gold wall with pea-green window frame and accenting of the room. Along with gold curtain and a pea-green floor with a cyan carpet lined with raspberry. # # # # #A fuchsia wall with flowers and green leaf all over it. Window and room lining is brown to match the wooden floor. The curtains are pink and white. # #An orange with brown vine and leaf attached to orange and purple flowers. The floor is wood to match the room lining and window frame. Curtains are dark brown and white. #Lilac with lavender flowers. The window frame, curtains, floor, and accenting is lilac #Pink with flowers. Carpet is raspberry, while the lining, curtains, and window frame are pale pink. # Wall Ornament #A wooden shelf with floral items #A pink shelf with a ribbon and item #A shelf with ornaments attached to a row of various shape and color cabinets. #A white box with pastel pink, purple, white and green cabinets - each with a heart handle. # #The four card symbols. #A crescent moon with three blue stars hanging beneath it. #A black music note bar with four notes on it, each with a purple, green or blue bottom sphere. The first note has a pink heart. #A butterfly with a white flower and two tiny frainbow flowers. #A white clam surrounded by four sky-blue stars and a single blue star. #A small potted plant. # # # #A purple vase with a blue-green plant adorned with pink flowers. Objects #A brown dresser with three gold keys and a tiny plant. #A pale pink dresser with gold handles, white accenting and pale red and white ornaments. #A brown shelf with colorful, various sized cabinets. #A white dresser with several small shelves coming in pale pink, green, purple and white - each with a heart shaped handle coming in ppink, white, yellow or blue. # # # #A pale orange cosmetic stand with the mirror shaped like three clubs. A makeup box and nail-polish rests on it. #A light purple cosmetic stand with a spade mirror. The makeup box is mauve. #A white table with pale pink table cloth that has a card symbol design around the bottom. The top has a tiny brown box and a black cat on it. #A white table with a blue gradient table cloth decorated with tiny crescents and stars. # # # Changing Attire Allows the player to change whatever outfit they wish for the girl to wear. Does not work in Cure form. 15 outfit pages are available in total; each with alternate colors and minor changes to choose from. 1 *A lilac blouse with a purple bow, light purple and pale indigo lace skirt, purple bracelet, purple sandals. * *A pink blouse with red bow, magenta bracelet and sandals, pink and pale pink skirt. *A melon blouse with a peach bow, yellow and orange skirt, brown bracelet and matching sandals. 2 *A tan shirt with a pale brown vest, shorts coming in __, dark purple, dark navy, or dark yellow, and brown or dark green boots with yellow socks. 3 * * *A stylish two-print top, one side is blue and black striped while the other is plain denim-blue. On top of the chest is a black denim bolero to match the black gloves, heels and leg pieces. Comes with dark blue skirt and black sheer tights. * 4 * * * *A dark purple velvet dress with matching flats and ivory lace around the collar and upper torso to match the string tied at the chest and petticoat. Includes a miniature sun-hat with a tiny flower on it. *Purple with lilac accenting. No hat. 5 *A mint colored top with a red heart on the side under a short purple opened jacket, magenta two-layer ruffled skirt over dark red spandex short-shorts, gold sandals with ankle straps and a red hair bow. *A black top with a red heart beneath a grey jacket, red ruffled skirt, dark red short-shorts and red sandals. No hair bow but gains a purple bracelet. * * 6 7 * * * *A short light red princess dress with pink ruffled skirt and petticoat. Heels and choker are light red, while red roses are sewn to the skirt. Comes with pale pink gloves. *Dress is purple, along with the heels and choker. Gloves, top skirt, and petticoat are lavender. Roses are dark purple. 8 9 10 11 * *A long-sleeved brown dress with two-layer skirt beneath a pink bolero held with a lilac ribbon. Comes with brown cat ears, a pink cat tail and cat feet slippers. *Navy dress with pale blue cat feet, bolero, and dress accenting. A red bow ties at the neck, while the ears are grey. No tail. * 12 13 *A dark red dress with four petal skirt lined in black to match the stockings, ribbon and collar. The gloves are dark red to match the witch hat and boots. Does not include a cat. 14 *A cyan dress with a four-petal skirt lined by white ruffles, white sheer tights with cyan boots, cyan gloves and a cyan witch hat with a black cat wrapped around it. At the neck is a red ribbon. *A short pink dress with bolero and fluffy trim. Comes with matching Santa hat, gloves and tall brown boots worn with black tights. A pouch of items hangs from the back. 15 *A soft blue dress with bolero and fluffy trim, matching gloves and a Santa hat. The belt is brown to match the tall brown boots included. Worn with black tights and a pouch of items rests on the back. Store Here, the player can converse with the other Pretty Cure, observe the Loveads they have collected and play the Gachapon. Pink Gachapon Requires 3 hearts, furniture items and clothing can be unlocked. Blue Gachapon For 2 hearts the player can unlock camera items and Loveads. Loveads In the game, the player can obtain them from the Gachapon machine. They can be looked at or used for the 3DS Camera feature. Loveads Include: *Transformation *Attack *Cure Ace transformation *Ace Shot * * * *Baby Bottle * *Music *Royal Lovely Straight Flush *Present Box * *Heart Shoot * *Rosetta Reflection *Sparkle Sword *Lovely Force Arrow * * * *White with a colored heart in the middle (comes in yellow, purple, ___) *Blue/Yellow/Red/Green/Pink with a silver heart in the middle *Silver with either a Lime, hot pink, purple, red, blue, or yellow heart. *Bronze with the same colors *Gold with the same colors *Rainbow with a silver heart in the center. City Here the player can choose from 9 Mini Games. The top half has 4, while the bottom has 5. Rhythm Game 1 The player can choose between a character or her Cure form. Then choose from a song and difficulty. The goal is to tap the screen on time with the notes and fill the border of the large gem heart. If successful she will release her attack and the player must redo the chorus part of the song. The large gem heart and icon markings change to reflect the character. Lunch Sets Here the player must match the shapes on the lunch tray. If they complete the given amount of sets before time runs out, they will 3 hearts. On hard mode, the plates will vanish over time. The plates include: *A large star with a desert Sharuru *A butterfly dessert plate *A carrot shape with onigiri and side *A sakura petal shaped plate *A clover shaped plate with tomato and cucumber *A diamond shaped plate *A fish plate with dinner items on it *Heart shape with rice and items. *Beart plate with curry *2 different soup bowls Makeup With Makopi, the player must select the right cosmetics to give her. Before the round, it is revealed with makeups must be selected. The player is rewarded for accuracy in their choices. Fruits Catch In this mini-game, the player simply plucks the fruit from the trees before them and must fill their basket before time runs out. Rhythm Game 2 Plays the same as Rhythm Game 1. But with the addition of being able to select 2 characters, along with the Smile Pretty Cure! being added. If the player does well the Cure group will use their combined attack and chorus is replayed. Idol This game plays like the rhythm games. However, the player must instead trace or tap the stars that appear on each shape in the slotted time while the character walks around on the stage. Card Matching A simple game where the player matches the cards presented to them in the given amount of time or before they mess-up six times. On the cards are the Pretty Cure. Fairy Hide-and-Seek At the playground the player has to find the hidden fairy partners at a variety of stages as the timer counts down. They will occasionally hide and reveal them self. In the final stage of seeking, Ai is one of the fairy's that must be located. Parfaits A mini-game in two stages, the first involves the player putting together a parfait by selecting the three sections. The various types include: *Flakes and cream *Chocolate flakes and cream *Strawberry jam *Plain cream or yogurt *Strawberries and white cream *Strawberries and chocolate cream *White cream with kiwi *Custard with Kiwi After, the player is free to decorate the top of the parfait by using: *Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles *Strawberry ice cream with berries *Vanilla and strawberry swirl *Vanilla and chocolate swirl *Pink macaroon *Berries *Pineapple chunks *Kiwi slices *Cream with a red sphere *Mint macaroon *Plain white cream *Strawberry cream Battle Mode Unlike the previous games, a battle can be found in any of the mini-games. The character will transform and to win you must play the mini-game successfully to use her attack and return the stolen heart to normal. External link Namco Bandai Games page for the game Gallery Dokidoki-Precure-Narikiri-Life.jpg|Game box Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games